konoha classes
by Sakura's-Fiance
Summary: three kids in school. two you will recoginze. Leon is my OC. Inuyasha naruto mix.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha Classes

It was a typical day for Leon Sakura and Inuyasha, they were on their way to Algebra while talking about their book reports that were due next Tuesday.

"yeah, I finished mine last week" said Leon.

"mine was done a week after the stupid thing was assigned" said Sakura.

"I'm gonna finish the thing at study hall" said Inuyasha.

"oh well Sakura and I were going to go to the bookstore for some snacks, you wanna meet up with us there when you're finished?" asked Leon.

Inuyasha nodded, "can you grab me some Gummy bears before they run out again?"

"of course" said Sakura. They arrived at the door of their Algebra room, but it was closed.

"again? My watch says five minutes before class and once again Mrs. Yamanaka starts class just before we get here" said Leon.

"this is getting annoying" said Inuyasha. Leon turned the door handle and they stepped in.

"late again?" asked Mrs. Yamanaka in an annoyingly triumphant voice. Leon showed her his watch.

"fine, no demerits today"

Leon, Sakura and Inuyasha took their seats at the back of the class.

"well okay class, I will be handing back your test results now" said Mrs Yamanaka. She began walking down rows and handing each student their tests. Leon, Sakura and Inuyasha made it through the rest of the class without any problems. In the hall, they all showed each other their test grades. Leon had a 96, Sakura made a 92 and Inuyasha had an 89. Overall, each of them were pleased with their grade. Naruto walked up next to the group to his locker.

"how'd you do?" asked Inuyasha.

"unnh, I got an 81" replied Naruto.

"so that five hour intensive study session didn't help?" asked Sakura who had tutored him for the past week.

"I guess I need a better tutor than you"

Sakura slapped him across the face. Leon and Inuyasha knew, after one of Sakura's slaps even Naruto would shut up. Naruto continued to put his books in his locker and went to the detention room.

"again?" asked Leon.

"again answered Sakura.

"so I'll see you guys at the usual table?" asked Inuyasha.

"yup, same as always" answered Leon.

The three continued on to their destinations and Inuyasha came back in about fifteen minutes.

"you get me my bears?" asked Inuyasha.

"out of bears, got ya worms" answered Leon in between bites of his sandwich.

"and Sakura went to get our roller skates?"

"uh huh"

"cool"

Leon and Inuyasha ate their snacks and Sakura showed up in a few minutes, carrying a duffel bag.

"hi guys" said Sakura.

"hi Sakura" replied Leon. "you got our skates?"

"of course" said Sakura.

"well lets go" said Inuyasha chewing up the last of his final gummy worm.

The three put on their Roller blades and started zipping through the parking lot.

"ready to go Leon" asked Inuyasha.

"always ready" said Leon as he began chasing Inuyasha through the parking lot. Leon slid over a car hood and tagged Inuyasha.

"you're it" said Leon. Inuyasha picked up a kick ball and threw it at Leon.

"whoa!" said Leon as he ducked behind a car to avoid the ball. Leon popped up from behind the car. "ha ha!" laughed Leon. Just then he saw another ball headed straight for him. It hit him in the side of the head and he tumbled into the grass.

"you okay Leon?" asked Sakura as she skated over to him. Leon was laughing.

"oops" said Leon.

"need some help?" asked Sakura extending her hand to help Leon up. Then Leon tagged her on the shoulder and sped off into the parking lot again.

"oh come on!" said Sakura as she sped through the parking lot chasing Leon and Inuyasha. The bell rang and the trio went to get their backpacks. They were on their way home talking to one another.

"you guys want to come to my house? My mom made some peanut butter cookies and sweet tea." Asked Inuyasha.

"that sounds fun, I'll come." Said Sakura.

"me too" said Leon.

When they arrived at Inuyasha's house, there were three lawn chairs set up with a table next to each one. An attractive young woman appeared from the house.

"oh hello Inuyasha" said the woman. "and you brought your friends too?"

"yes ma'am" said Inuyasha. "could you get the cookies and tea for us?"

"of course."

"wow, your mom is always so prepared" said Sakura.

"I'll say" said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's mom returned in a couple of minutes with a tray of cookies and a large pitcher of tea.

"thanks mom"

"oh no problem. Oh, by the way, Kagome will be home in a few minutes, save her some cookies okay?"

"sure mom"

The three sat eating the delicious cookies and drinking the cold sweet tea. A girl in a green and white school uniform came in through the gate.

"hi Kagome" said Inuyasha.

"oh hello Inuyasha." Said Kagome.

"we saved you some cookies" said Sakura.

"thanks" said Kagome as she walked inside.

After they were all finished, Sakura and Leon left and went back to Leon's house. Sakura was staying with Leon because Her parents were looking for a house in Leon's neighborhood and Sakura wanted to stay with Leon while her parents were preparing to move. They both made it home and went to do their homework.


	2. 103 degrees

Leon and Sakura woke up at 6:30 as usual. Sakura got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she came back at about 6:45, Leon was still in bed.

"come on Leon, get up"

All she got was a dry cough in return.

"are you okay?" asked Sakura.

Another cough, but rougher this time.

"I'm going to get the thermometer"

She came back and handed the thermometer to Leon and he put it in his mouth. A minute later it beeped and Leon handed it down to Sakura from the top bunk.

"oh yikes!" cried Sakura "okay you're not going to school" the thermometer had read 103.5. Leon's parents had already left for a business trip and would not be back for a couple of weeks. Sakura picked up Leon off of the top bunk, and carried him to the soft luscious couch in front of the television.

"you stay here" not like he had another choice "while I get some Motrin. Do you want anything for breakfast? Even if you're sick you should eat something."

"a yogurt I guess" Leon said weakly.

Sakura brought Leon a yogurt and his Motrin.

"I'm going to call Inuyasha" Sakura said.

She dialed the number and Inuyasha's mom picked up.

"hello?" she said.

"hi, it's Sakura."

"oh hi Sakura, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to talk with Inuyasha"

"actually he's sick right now"

"that's odd, so is Leon."

"do you want me to bring Inuyasha to your house?"

"that would be good. I'm sure Leon would like to talk with somebody"

"I'll bring him right over."

"okay, bye"

"bye"

Sakura hung up.

Inuyasha was at Leon's house in a few minutes. Sakura walked him over to the couch on the other side of the room from Leon.

"you're lucky Inuyasha, Leon can't even move" Sakura told Inuyasha.

"poor guy"

Leon was asleep during their conversation. Inuyasha turned the TV on and sat there as his brain was liquefied by the glowing box of liquefaction. He fell asleep momentarily as Sakura came in with three bowls of chocolate ice cream. She woke up Inuyasha and Leon and they ate their ice cream. Later everyone was asleep in the den, Sakura was sitting on the floor wide awake a few minutes later. Leon and Inuyasha were still asleep. Sakura put her hand on Leon's forehead. It was still warm but not as bad as before. She moved her hand up to stroke his long dark brown hair.

"oh Leon, if you only knew half of what I felt for you…" she said.

Inuyasha was smiling under his blanket. He wasn't really asleep, he wanted to hear this. Leon moved a little. Sakura drew back but decided he should really know. Leon's eyes opened slowly into another pair of soft, gentle green eyes, just like his own.

"Leon I…" Sakura began. "well…"

Leon just smiled.

"you know" she said.

"of course" he said "just waiting for you to catch up"

Sakura was blushing madly.

"you want to know something Sakura"

"what?"

"I can heal myself. That's why my fever's gone down"

"so you aren't sick anymore?"

"not in the least"

There was an awkward silence.

"so I can do this?" she said drawing her face closer.

"I wondered when you would ask…"

They hugged each other and shared a long kiss. They had secretly loved each other for a long time and now they could express it. Then the doorbell rang. It was Sakura's friend, Hinata.

"I came to give you your homework because you weren't at school today"

"thanks Hinata! You want to come in for a while?"

"Sure!"

The two girls walked into the living room and saw Inuyasha and Leon with their cell phones.

"here's the best picture of…" Inuyasha and Leon had just noticed Sakura and Hinata at the doorway.

"picture of what?" asked Sakura.

She walked over and took Inuyasha's phone to see what the boys were talking about. When she saw it, Sakura just stared holes in the boys for a while.

"well, if you have these then I'll just have to…" Inuyasha and Leon were a little nervous. "get my phone so I can have them too!"

The three laughed while Sakura went to get her phone.

"what picture?" asked Hinata.

"it's alright boys, you can show her" Sakura said walking in with her cell phone.

Leon handed Hinata his phone and let her look at the pictures.

"aww, that's so cute! May I get them on my phone?"

"of course!" said Leon.

So everyone started sending pictures of Sakura and Leon's kiss back and forth.

And so another day in the Konoha village Ends.

Sakura's-Fiance


End file.
